The invention relates to an inductive proximity sensor comprising an electrical resonant circuit and an energy source coupled therewith to compensate for losses in the resonant circuit.
Inductive proximity sensors are used in automation engineering to define operating states in automating plants, production systems (e.g. welding robots) and process engineering plants. Proximity switches effect the detection of the presence or absence of electrically conductive workpieces or machine parts. Applications such as revolution measurements or speed measurements on rotating parts or parts moved in a translatory manner are likewise conceivable.
Inductive proximity sensors have a lossy resonant circuit (oscillator) at the input side whose loss resistance can be changed, for example, by the proximity of an electrically conductive medium. If such a response element is brought into sufficient proximity to the resonant circuit, a corresponding attenuation or attenuation equalization of the resonant circuit can be caused and detected in order, for example, to trigger a switch signal.
The resonant circuit constantly loses energy, which has to be compensated to prevent an unwanted decaying of the oscillation, due to magnetization losses in the ferrite, to the DC resistance of the coil or to the loss through the attenuation by the response element.
For this purpose, an energy source 40 is provided by which a compensation current Icomp in accordance with FIG. 2 can be fed into the resonant circuit to compensate for the previously mentioned losses.
The energy source 40 is realized, for example, from a voltage-to-current converter 44 comprising a downstream or integrated current limiter 46 in accordance with FIG. 3. The amplitude of the resonant circuit 42 can be set directly by the current limiter 46. If the energy source 40 in accordance with FIG. 2 is subjected to positive feedback, then it behaves like a negative, current limited resistance Rneg since the voltage UOSC dropping over the resonant circuit and the compensation current Icomp fed back are directed in opposing directions to one another in accordance with the reference arrow conventions. The negative resistance Rneg is responsible for the compensation of the losses in the resonant circuit.
Such LC resonant circuits 42 are frequently operated in the saturated working range so that component tolerances have only an insignificant influence on the response behavior of the resonant circuit 42. This is shown in the region III of FIG. 4 in which the maximum value GW of the compensation current Icomp is entered over the voltage loss Uosc at the resonant circuit. The resonant circuit 42 is excited in this region III by rectangular current pulses. The same current is always coupled into the resonant circuit 42 irrespective of the resonant circuit amplitude due to the working range selected.
The resulting resonant circuit amplitude UOSC=(4/xcfx80)xc3x97Isatxc3x97Rp is only dependent on the saturation current Isat and the loss resistance Rp of the resonant circuit with a symmetrical output current (xc2x1Isat) of the energy source 40.
The disadvantage of this working range, however, is a lower sensitivity on the attenuation of the resonant circuit. Electrically or magnetically coupled interference, which can occur when the proximity sensor is used in the industrial environment, superimposes an interference signal on the small wanted signal and this results in an influencing of the resonant circuit or in an accidental switch signal.
These interference signals can have both a push-pull character and a push-push character. The influencing of the resonant circuit can ultimately trigger an unwanted switch signal without an electrically conductive target being disposed in the switch distance of the proximity sensor.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an inductive proximity sensor with a reduced proneness to interference signals and an improved response behavior.
This object is satisfied for a proximity sensor of the kind first explained in that the energy source is fully differentially coupled with the resonant circuit at the input side.
In this connection, xe2x80x9cfully differentiallyxe2x80x9d means that the two inputs of the energy source have no relation to the circuit ground (most negative potential of the circuit) or to any other constant potential. Only the push-push portion of the two inputs is controlled to signal ground (typically half the operating voltage) to ensure the largest possible excitation range. Unlike conventional energy sources for known proximity sensors, none of the inputs of the energy source coupled with the LC resonant circuit is on signal ground or circuit ground.
Those connections of the energy source are to be considered the inputs of the energy source via which the voltage dropping at the resonant circuit is picked up for the definition of the amplitude of the resonant circuit.
The proximity sensor has the advantage of a doubled signal stroke due to the coupling in accordance with the invention of the LC resonant circuit and the energy source. The initially mentioned disadvantage of a lower sensitivity due to the selected working range (see FIG. 4, region III) is thereby compensated with the advantage still being maintained of a lower sensitivity of the response behavior of the resonant circuit with respect to present component tolerances.
The coupling in accordance with the invention of the resonant circuit and the energy source furthermore effects improved interference sensitivity by a higher signal-to-noise performance ratio.
The proximity sensor in accordance with the invention furthermore enables larger ranges with respect to known proximity sensors due to the doubled signal stroke.
Ultimately, the proximity sensor in accordance with the invention only processes push-pull portions of the resonant circuit voltage and suppresses push-push portions. Push-push portions in the resonant circuit voltage can be caused, on the one hand, by inductive uncouplings in the LC resonant circuit, caused for example by welding apparatuses located in the vicinity or by capacitive couplings into the connection lines between the resonant circuit and the energy source. In the conventional proximity sensor, this push-push interference results in an influencing of the resonant circuit and ultimately in a false switching.
It is preferred for the outputs of the energy source to be coupled with the inputs to make the compensation current available.
It must furthermore be noted with respect to the invention that any kind of energy source can be used to compensate for the energy losses inside the resonant circuit. In particular, the energy source can have a voltage-to-current converter, for example an operational transconductivity amplifier.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the compensation energy, in particular the electrical compensation current, which can be fed into the resonant circuit from the energy source, is limited by a limit switch. The amplitude of the resonant circuit can be correspondingly limited in this manner. This limitation of the compensation current or of the amplitude of the oscillation can preferably be adjusted.
It is furthermore preferred if the energy source is produced in the CMOS design.
The invention will be explained in the following by way of example with reference to the drawings.